


Testing the Tentacle Theorem

by HolyXHeretic



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Creampie, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyXHeretic/pseuds/HolyXHeretic
Summary: Twilight has struggled to figure out the magic of her new necklace, but when her geode finally shows her some sort of reaction to her work, the thing that comes out of it makes her realizes her struggling is far from over.





	Testing the Tentacle Theorem

Glints of light danced off of every rough edge of the crystal as it dangled in front of Twilight's eyes. She stared wide-eyed at it for a moment, thinking she caught a glimpse of some magical reaction. Two seconds went by, then five, then ten... nothing. Twilight let out a groan and grit her teeth in frustration. "Come on," she moaned, "I've been here for four hours... just give me something already, you dumb little rock!"

Twilight tossed the dropper back into the flask of solution she'd made. Just another guess at what might make it react, really, and none of her guesses were doing her any good. She'd tried every single test she could think of on the glowing rock, but in the end it just seemed like any other random geode she'd seen before--besides the subtle purple glow of course.

With a frustrated grunt she grabbed the stand it was propped up on and shook it back and forth, making it swing on the chain it was hanging from. "Ugh! What are you?" she whispered under her breath at the necklace. All she wanted was an odd internal structure to see or maybe a source of magic that might be leaking out, anything that would tell her how the stupid thing worked already.

A few knocks startled Twilight out of her staring match with the geode. She turned around to see Sunset sitting in the doorway, her backpack slung over her shoulder and a soft smile on her face. "Hey, have you made any progress?"

Twilight stole a quick glance back down at the table, like she was scolding a pet for acting out. "No," she said with a disappointed huff. "I've tried every microscope and magnifying glass in the school's lab, every test I could think of, and have tried every tool I could to try to get a sample but this... [i]thing[/i] refuses to work with me."

"Magic, huh? I know how you feel. I must've spent a solid week in here trying to figure it out after the Battle of the Bands," Sunset said, looking up and down her disheveled friend. "How about we call it a day and meet the girls at Sugarcube Corner? They're about to close the school pretty soon anyway." 

Sunset stole a quick glance at the disaster that was Twilight's working space in the school lab. "I... can help you clean up if you want." Sunset said, her face twisting into a little grimace at the massive mess of books, tools, chemicals, and devices Twilight had constructed. Twilight felt a little subconscious about the scale of the mess she'd made--parts of her desk weren't even visible anymore under all the notes she'd taken. She usually prided her self in having an orderly work environment, but the frustration her necklace was giving her threw that completely out the window.

Twilight let out a defeated sigh. "I think I'll just meet you there, if that's okay. I've got some final notes I need to take before I finish up anyway."

"Oh, sure. I'll save you a seat then. Don't take too long, alright?" Sunset said, giving her friend an uncertain smile as she left her to her trainwreck in the lab.

Twilight turned back around to her table and that dreaded rock laying there one it. With a sad sigh she picked up her pen to write down her latest failure. As her eyes scanned down the page, the words 'failed', 'unsuccessful', and 'no reaction' showed up more on one experiment than she'd ever seen in her life. Twilight closed her eyes as she felt the frustration gnawing at her. She rubbed her tired eyes with the palms of her gloved hands. 

Nothing in the world had ever held it's secrets from her for this long without some sort rational explanation, but these little geodes absolutely refused to tell her anything beyond surface-level observations. Every single one she'd experimented on refused to do anything without their host. 

Twilight let out a softer sigh this time, resigning to defeat. She let her mind drift towards more relaxing thoughts to try to assuage the irritation gripping her. The thought of having fun with her new friends after such a long day spent on this helped to put a smile back on her face. The thought of her little vibrating friend sitting in her nightstand drawer helped even more. Twilight was usually too busy to entertain her own desires, but tonight was a special case, she thought. She needed to go to some extreme measures to relieve these levels of stress.

Her mind catalogued all the fantasies that she'd usually bring up when her toy was deep inside her. Twilight knew she should probably put off thinking about it until after she was finally home, but the thoughts of her preferred actors and characters using her virgin body for their pleasure washed away the frustration from the day already. Twilight took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she felt her panties grow wet the longer she thought about it. She let out a quiet whine once she realized how long it was going to take her to clean up this mess and be with her friends before she could finally put her toy to use.

"Might as well get started," she said to herself. She gave her necklace one last annoyed glance and flicked it in the stand to send it spinning in place. "Maybe tomor--"

Twilight's little flick of her necklace sent the rock into a much more violent spin. Before it could even lose it's momentum the gem lifted itself off the desk and emit a much brighter glow than before. Twilight's face lit up with excitement. She immediately pulled over her notebook and pen and quickly jotted down as much as she could about the little spinning geode in front of her, like the chain getting whipped around so fast she could feel the wind off of it, the growing hum of magic from inside of it, and the bright purple light painting the entire room with it's glow. In fact, the light was actually overpowering the ceiling lights above her, making her squint as the source got even brighter.

She raised her arm up over her face as the glow became too much to look directly into. The purple light that completely covered the room receded just as fast, leaving behind an circle of darkness in front of her surrounded by swirling purple magic. Twilight's excitement waned as she looked into the deep darkness of the growing portal in front of her. Her heart sank once she realized she'd seen this kind of thing before. This was the exact kind of portal that the plant monster came out of at The Friendship Games. 

Twilight jumped up out of her chair, spinning around to try to make a break for the door, but a dull orange tentacle shot out after her. Before she knew it a damp, squishy appendage had her by the wrist and no matter how much she tried to struggle away her hand couldn't slip through its grasp. She tugged hard at her arm, her shoes skidding across the tiles underneath her with each jerk. Just as she thought she was slipping away another tentacle slipped out of the portal and wrapped itself around her thigh.

Twilight took in a breath to scream for help, but before a peep got out of her mouth another tentacle wrapped itself around her face, muffling her cry in the dripping mass of flesh. Her arm grabbed around for something, anything to help her. Maybe a tool on the table to stab whatever this was with, or maybe something she could grab onto to try to drag herself away. Just as she felt the handle of something under fingers, another tentacle slipped under her hand and grasped that arm too. 

Twilight's heart skipped a beat once she felt her feet lift off the ground. The wriggling mass was completely enveloping her now, leaving her helpless to pull away. She tried to thrash back and forth against the shifting tentacles but every time she slipped out of the grasp of one arm she fell right into the clutches of another. 

Twilight let out a muffled cry as the appendages probed her like waves of wet flesh on her skin. Where the damp masses came to an end, their points found their way to the edges of her clothing, pushing around her until they could get as far into her sleeves, pant legs, and waistline as they could. She shuddered at the feeling of these things sliding around her, and grit her teeth as they started pulling away at any piece of clothing that would move. 

Her socks and shoes were the first to go, the sound of them hitting the tiles underneath her sounding like it was miles away now. The tentacles rubbing over the bare skin of her feet felt like warm gelatin enveloping them. The foreign, uncomfortable feeling of these things on the sensitive soles of her feet made her cringe and squirm. Twilight yanked back and forth against the tentacles, trying to wriggle out of its grasp even the tiniest bit, but for every inch she gained the tentacles would slither further up onto her.

Twilight's heart pounded in her chest as they slipped her lab coat off of her shoulders and pulled so hard on her waistline that the button on her pants popped off. She struggled even harder as she felt the denim slowly slide down her thighs and the fabric of her shirt sliding up her body. Twilight tried to scream at the feeling of the writhing masses against her bare skin, but it caught in her throat as the tentacle feeling around her face attempted to crawl its way into her mouth. She shut her lips tightly at the thought of all those things trying to find a way inside her. She had no way of knowing what they might do when they had that chance, and she didn't want to find out.

Tentacles slipped through Twilight's hair, pulling her hair tie loose and setting free her long, purple locks from her usual bun. Every strand was immediately coated in a thick slime that made them all stick to her skin wherever they fell. Her entire body was soon coated in that same goo wherever the tentacles decided to slide across her. With her pants around her thighs and her shirt sliding up as well, the squishy limbs forcefully pulled Twilight's shirt over her head and her hair with it, spreading the soaked strands all across her wet face. The slight irritation of all the hair matted against Twilight's face was soon overwhelmed by panic once Twilight's pants and panties slipped past her feet, leaving her completely naked as the appendages continued to explore her body.

It was all Twilight could do not to let out a scream. She knew if she opened her mouth again she'd be greeted by a writhing bit of flesh trying to find its way down her throat. With both her arms held in place in front of her, and both her legs spread open behind her, Twilight could only hope the movement she felt along her inner thighs would go no further. The tentacles exploring her stomach had already found their way up to her chest and seemed to be particularly interested in Twilight's nipples, making their victim squirm and shudder as their wet surface brushed along her areolas. The unwanted pleasure at the gentle groping made Twilight shut her eyes tightly and grit her teeth as she tried to ignore the feeling.

Twilight could barely suppressed a whimper as her entire body was getting explored. Her distress only worsened as the tentacles rubbing across her legs found their way up her inner thighs, leaving a thick coating of their warm, wet slime across them. Twilight's eyes opened wide when she felt the end of one tentacle exploring her folds. Her mouth automatically opened to let out a cry, but she shut it hard again once she felt an appendage try to slip past her lips. All she could do was tense and try to squirm away from it as the limb swirled around her pussy. With every pass it made over her clit it sent a jolt of unwanted pleasure through Twilight's body that made her squirm even more in its grasp.

Finally the tentacle between her legs pressed forward, spreading Twilight's lips apart and pushing into her. Twilight jerked to try to get away but only succeeded in getting the tentacles to pull her back, pushing it even deeper inside her. As the tentacle explored her inner walls Twilight couldn't help but let out a moan as her body was overcome with uneasy ecstasy. As much as she wanted to get away, the tentacles passing over her body were warm and gentle with her, which might have actually been soothing in any other circumstance if her body wasn't screaming at her to try to get away.

Any pleasure Twilight could've enjoyed from the situation quickly stopped once she felt another tentacle slide down her lower back and between her ass cheeks. Her heartbeat quickened even more once she felt the tip press against her tightest hole without pause. She clenched as tight as she could to try to keep the appendage out, but it felt flesh give way so it pressed on regardless, insatiable to try to find whatever entrance it could. She felt the wriggling flesh enter and a sharp pain shot through her body at the feeling of being pried open like that. She'd never even tried to play with her ass herself, so something that big forcing its way in with her so tense was so painful Twilight could feel tears welling up in her eyes as her body tried to acclimate to the new presence.

Twilight thrashed around in the monster's grip even harder at the feeling of the warm flesh filling both of her holes. The lack of experience made the wriggling limb inside her hurt even more. Her ass throbbed with constant pain as the tentacle explored as deep inside of her as her body would allow.The intense stinging of her stretched hole was barely even noticeable compared to the feeling of the tentacle wriggling around inside her like she was a human puppet. Twilight's breath caught in her throat at the feeling of the skin on her belly contorting to the mass pushing around inside her. 

Twilight struggled move through the tentacles around her face to look down between her breasts as the appendages fondled her. Her breaths became shorter and more stressed once she saw the bulge moving around in her stomach. The tentacle pushed itself so deep inside her that every little movement pushed her skin out visibly above her belly button. Twilight felt queasy at the combination of the overwhelming feeling of being filled up like a sock puppet and the sight of her belly moving around on its own. She wanted to struggle again, but every little movement she made just pushed the tentacle in her ass even deeper.

The warm, wet mass in her pussy didn't get quite as far, however. Once Twilight could feel the tip push at her cervix, it decided to instead pull out slightly before thrusting back in to explore once more. The tentacle in her ass stopped as well and decided to do the same. The two writhing masses of flesh alternated between driving into her, making her feel every little bump or vein on them as they forced their way as deep as they could manage. It was like they knew exactly what to do to make her insides feel as much pleasure as possible. The thought of what this monster holding her was trying accomplish by doing this ran through her panicked mind. Was it trying to tear her apart, fill her with something, did it want to make her cum? The overwhelming pleasure clouded her thought processes as she shuddered at the feeling of being fucked so hard.

Twilight couldn't take it anymore. Despite her better judgement, she let out a pained cry as panic finally seized her body. She jerked against the flesh holding her in a feeble attempt to get away, but it really only made it tighten its grip and force its way into her even harder. In her panic she wasn't thinking about the tentacle exploring her face. In her thrashing the tentacle pushed its way past Twilight's lips and slid past her tongue. Twilight tried to bite down and spit out the limb but the muscled flesh barely even noticed her teeth. She tried to move her head away, but it was too late--the tentacle was way too deep to get it out now. The mass slid further into her, poking the back of her throat and filling Twilight's mouth with the awful taste of the slime that was coating the limb. It tasted like uncooked fish as the foul substance coated her tongue. If that wasn't enough to make her retch, the tentacle pushed into Twilight's throat, making her neck bulge out as well. She could feel it squirming its way down to her stomach, and her body heaved in response to the sudden intrusion. 

Twilight tried to scream, but nothing could find its way around the flesh in her mouth. Panic seized her yet again when the tentacle pushed past her windpipe, leaving her unable to breath as it pushed even deeper down her throat. 

With all of her holes filled, Twilight fell limp into the grasp of the creature. Her panicked thrashing only made her tire herself out quicker, and all her exhausted muscles finally just gave up once they knew they weren't accomplishing anything. She finally accepted the fact there was nothing she could do, and the tentacle fucking her throat barely gave her any time to breath between thrusting in and out of her mouth. Her eyes blurred, and she thought she might pass out, but unfortunately never got that luxury. Instead she got to feel everything as her other senses blurred away. Every little touch that the slimy, wet tentacles made across her entire body, leaving her feeling soaked with the warm substance, every thrust that the tentacles made inside her, bulging out her belly from inside her ass, making the inner walls of her pussy clench as the tingling of pleasure overwhelmed her, and the feeling of her raw throat getting pounded by the limb exploring the inside of her mouth.

Twilight wanted to just pass out and wait for it to be over, she wanted to pretend her body wasn't melting into the arms of this [i]thing[/i] fucking her. She wanted to just try to ignore being penetrated from every angle, but the constant filling of her throat barely let her breath, and the constant pounding of her ass and pussy made her writhe from the intense pleasure it was sending through her body. Her cheeks burned with an intense blush and her skin felt warm as the pain slowly subsided. Her body was actually getting used to being filled so completely, and in the wake of the pain of being stretched open, a strange, enveloping feeling of bliss wanted to overtake her. Her lungs started to let out moans on their own, making Twilight wince at the thought of actually enjoying being used like this.

Disgust fought with the feelings of ecstasy in her body. She gave a few pitiful squirms in the grip of the tentacles but nothing at this point was going to stop them. All she could hear around her was the constant squirming of them against her skin, and the quick, alternating squishes as they fucked each one of her holes harder than she could ever imagine. The only thing that interrupted these awful sounds were the moans, whines, and whimpers that Twilight couldn't help but let out around the tentacle fucking her mouth. Her hazed state made sure the only thing she could focus on was the overwhelming feeling of being so completely filled by the warm appendages as they tried to explore as deeply into her body as they could with each thrust. 

Twilight shut her eyes tightly as she felt the pressure building up between her legs. She wanted to close her legs, push the tentacles out of her and pretend that what she knew was building up inside of her wasn't happening, but she wouldn't get that luxury. The tentacles wrapped around her ankles and thighs held her legs so wide open there was nothing impeding the constant pounding of her pussy and ass. They even pulled on her slightly, making sure she was getting pounded as hard as possible with each drive into her. The constant sound of the tentacles sloshing their way inside of her was all she could hear, and her legs began to twitch at the immense pleasure pulsating through her body.

With another muffled moan, Twilight's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body arched and pushed itself backwards, subconsciously trying to follow the tentacles as they pulled out of her so they might get even deeper inside her. Twilight's shame made her feel incredibly dirty, so much so she shuddered at the realization of what she was doing, but she still couldn't stop her body from enjoying the pleasure enveloping herself. 

In any other situation the warm goo coating her entire body and the tentacles gently massaging her most tender areas might have been relaxing, if not for the constant pounding into her holes. The wriggling masses kept pushing deeper and deeper into her, making tears stream out of Twilight's tightly closed eyes as her body had to stretch and contort to the appendages filling her. Her throat tried to gag and heave after each unwanted push into her throat, but it did nothing to stop the deepthroating. The taste alone might've been enough to make her throw up, but her stomach muscles burned with fatigue after being forced to convulse so much. The sick squishing of every hole in her body made Twilight feel like a beat up sex toy, her only use in life at that moment to be used and abused by the monster enjoying every one of her holes.

The pressure building between Twilight's legs soon was too much to bear for the poor girl. Her body tensed as the tentacles pushed her over the edge into cumming. Twilight's entire body rocked at the strongest orgasm she'd ever had in her life. She let out a whimper as her tired muscles all clenched together at the involuntary orgasm. She could feel her legs twitching in the tentacles grasp as her lips convulsed around the appendages fucking her. She could even feel her ass clenching tightly as that tentacle continued to pound into her. All of her insides twisted and squeezed against the tentacles, making the feeling of all the bumps and veins across the limbs sliding inside of her even more intense Twilight let out a muffled scream at the barrage of pleasure overtaking her body. She'd never felt herself cum that hard before, and the moans coming out of her were loud enough to match... at least they would be without a tentacle throat fucking her.

Twilight fell limp into the tentacles' grasp after her body was done sending the intense waves of pleasure at her mind. She felt completely used and ragged as the tentacles slowed down at the feeling of Twilight's relaxing body. The squishy limbs actually stopped once they felt Twilight go completely limp. All of them pulled back slightly, making Twilight lazily wonder what they were doing now. Before she could guess, she could feel all three tentacles inside her throbbing intensely, convulsing just as hard as she just did. All three of them released a torrent of warm goo inside of her, making Twilight's eyes shoot wide open again at the feeling. Spurt after spurt they filled her up, her exhausted body unable to put up a fight any longer.

Twilight could feel all her holes filling up with the warm, gooey fluid. The pressure of her insides getting filled so completely was so much, a lot of the liquid was pouring out around the tentacles as well, streaming the white substance down her thighs and chin. The taste was like old, salty meat and marshmallow fluff on her tongue, and was hot enough to make her quiver as the temperature was high enough to overpower the warmth of her own insides. The hot tentacle spunk even pushed hard into her pussy, making Twilight squirm at the feeling of her otherwise untouched uterus stretching out with the goo filling her. The skin on Twilight's belly stretched to accommodate the substance squirting into her, and her stomach felt like she'd just eaten the biggest meal of her life as well. Twilight gave some pitiful resistance, but in her fatigued state could only slide back and forth in the tentacles' grasp.

She could only wait until the tentacles decided that she'd had enough. With one final, massive contraction and spurt into her, the writhing flesh slowly slide out of Twilight's holes, receding away and finally letting her out of their grasp. 

The mass gently laid Twilight onto the cold tile, the white goo running out of her like she was a faucet. In her blurred, fatigued vision, Twilight could just barely make out the orange mass of flesh receding back into the dark portal, the distant abyss quickly disappearing once the beast's job was done. Twilight's geode fell with a harsh tink back onto the table, leaving her completely alone to only the sounds of her quiet choking as she spat up some of the vile goo left in her throat and on her tongue.

A puddle formed between her legs as the liquid poured out of her holes, leaving an uncomfortable, sticky warmth building up along the back of her legs and her lower back. Her body was so fatigued she couldn't do anything but lie there as it all drained out of her. Twilight's visioned wavered as she tried to look around the room. The intense experience had left her entire body ragged and exhausted, and now all she wanted to do was pass out before the ache of her stretched holes completely set in. She could already feel her throat trying to adjust back to its normal size, and her ass and pussy throbbing at the absence of the tentacles holding them open.

"Hey, Twi? Rarity had an emergency and had to cancel on us, so we're all just going to--" Sunset said as she popped into the room. The musky smell of sexual fluids filled the room, giving Sunset a grimace as it hit her nose. After a quick glance around the room she spotted her friend lying on the floor, belly distended out like she was pregnant with an alien goo-child. Sunset quickly ran over to the side of her friend, lifting her head out of the muck to look up at her.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Sunset asked, not quite as urgently as Twilight might've expected for what she just went through. She could only let out a weak groan in response. "Was it the tentacles?"

Twilight meekly opened her eyes to look up at Sunset with confusion. How could she know about that? She gave a weak nod of her head before laying back into Sunset's arms. 

"Ugh, I always hated those things. They got me three times when I tried to learn about the magic here. The last time it even got all the girls, too..."

"Wha...?" Twilight barely managed to get out. 

"That was fun to try to explain to the janitor," Sunset said with a reminiscent smile. Twilight just groaned in response. "Oh! Right. You'll be okay, Twilight, I'm here." Sunset grabbed Twilight's goo-covered lab coat and draped her naked body with it before slinging her arm over her shoulder and hoisting her up to her feet. Twilight let out a shudder as the tentacle spunk leaked out of her even faster. Now the entire length of her legs was soaked with the warm, sticky liquid.

"I've got some spare clothes in my locker. Let's go get you cleaned up, alright?" Sunset said as she led her friend out of the lab. "Hey, in a few weeks you might even want to try it again. It's definitely a lot more enjoyable after the first time."

Twilight looked up Sunset with the best "seriously?" face she could muster. "Well it's a lot better than a vibrator, don't you think?" Sunset said with a sheepish smile. Twilight went limp again and fell out of Sunset's grasp back onto the floor. Sunset looked up thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, maybe a little more rough than I would've liked, but I think you get used to it after enough times."

With the thought of Sunset somehow enjoying what she just went through swimming uncomfortably through her mind, Twilight finally passed out.


End file.
